


I Only Ever Wanted You

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethany and Carver are both alive, Fluff, Lady Clarisse is kind of racist towards elves, M/M, Matchmaking, Some Humor, The Hawke family alive and well in the Amell Estate, brief mention of Isabela and Sandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra attempts to set Hawke up on a date with a noblewoman, which doesn't end well for a variety of reasons. Fenris is invited to dinner, and Hawke realizes he doesn't want him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Ever Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fic, I just really love Hawke/Fenris. I wrote this all at once really late at night, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Hawke hated these outings, or rather “dates” as his mother liked to call them. Ever since they had all settled into the old Amell Estate his mother had insisted on him meeting the daughters of almost every noble family in Kirkwall. At first it had started out subtle, with her hinting that so and so’s daughter would love to meet him, but it wasn’t long until Hawke had come home to find the aforementioned lady in his house. He didn’t know how it had happened, but suddenly he was being dragged into outing after outing. Currently though he was being dragged from stall to stall in the Hightown market by a Lady Clarisse, the latest noblewoman involved in his mother’s matchmaking efforts.

“Oh look at this one. Isn’t it pretty Serah Hawke?” Lady Clarisse asked pointing at a silver necklace. Hawke looked down and answered affirmatively, feigning a smile in order to be polite. He really couldn’t care less what the necklace looked like, and would much rather be at the Hanged Man getting a drink than standing awkwardly in the middle of the market. Hawke looked around as Lady Clarisse asked the stall owner how much the necklace was, and caught sight of a shocking head of white hair. He smiled as he made to yell out the elf’s name, but was cut off when Lady Clarisse caught sight of him too.

“What is an elf doing in Hightown?” she sneered, disgust evident in her voice. Hawke’s smile immediately dropped and he turned to look at his companion in shock which quickly turned into anger. Fenris had seemed to notice Hawke, as he was making his way over to them before Hawke could say anything to the woman.

“Hawke.” Fenris greeted.

“Fenris.” Hawke smiled, momentarily forgetting about the unhappy noblewoman standing next to him. “Did you need something?” he asked, worried that there was something wrong for the elf to seek him out. There was always something wrong in this city.

“Is he your servant?” Lady Clarisse sharply asked. Hawke froze as he felt Fenris still beside him.

“Maker no!” Hawke quickly answered. He turned towards Lady Clarisse giving her a sharp look, but she ignored him.

“Are you lost? Do you need directions to the Alienage, elf? She inquired, her tone too condescending to actually mean to help if that was the case.

“I do not live in the Alienage.” Fenris shot back, glaring at her. Hawke could feel Fenris’s anger bubbling to the surface, and no matter how disgusted he was with Lady Clarisse’s actions he knew letting Fenris rip her heart out in the Hightown market wouldn’t be wise.

“You should go.” Hawke suggested coldly. Lady Clarisse’s smug grin faded away as she realized his words were directed at her.

“Are you serious?” she asked incredulously. The icy stare Hawke gave was answer enough. “I can’t believe you’re defending this knife ear over me!?” she spat as she stalked away with a furious expression. Hawke’s anger flared at the slur, but cooled as she left. He sighed in exasperation, already feeling the headache this whole mess was going to cause him. He looked at Fenris with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry Fenris.” Hawke apologized.

“It is not your fault. Her actions are her own. I do not blame you.” Fenris replied, sneering at the thought of the noblewoman, but his tone indicated his anger was already fading.

“Still. She was extremely rude, and I intend to have a word with my mother about this. If she intends on sending me on these dates, she can at least vet them out first.” Hawke grinned, attempting to make light of the situation.

“Your mother intends to find you a suitor?” Fenris carefully asked, his expression suddenly becoming guarded. Hawke noticed, but couldn’t think of what caused the sudden change. He instead tried to steer the conversation back to something lighter, but ended up blurting out an invitation to dinner instead. Fenris looked slightly startled at the outburst, but seemed to contemplate it. Hawke silently berated himself for asking so abruptly, knowing how Fenris tended to shy away from such social situations. He tried to think of some reason for him to go, suddenly desperate for the elf to not leave.

“My mother was expecting Lady Clarisse to join us for dinner anyway, and since that’s not happening we already have extra food prepared. Plus how much have you eaten today?” Hawke rambled, noticing that Fenris looked pointedly away at his question. “Come on Fenris, you could use a good meal, and mother might nag me less if we have company.” He continued, practically pleading at this point.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Fenris said slowly, which was probably the closest to a yes Hawke was going to get.

“You won’t. Mother likes having my friends over.” Hawke grinned as he started leading Fenris back to the estate. Fenris simply quirked one eyebrow up at him.

“It did not appear that way when Isabela and I last visited.” he pointed out, the corners of his mouth slightly tilting upwards. Hawke remembered the time he was referring to. He had asked both of them over in order for Sandal to work some enchantments into their weapons and armor. His mother had caught Isabela drawing “things” on their railing and was not too pleased.

“Well she likes you.” Hawke laughed at the memory. He opened the door to the estate only to be rushed by his sister Bethany, who was probably the only one more interested in his love life than his mother.

“How did it go brother?” she asked excitedly. She must have seen the dark expression that flitted across his face at the mention of his “date” since she quickly sobered up. “That bad huh?” She peered past him to get a better look at Fenris, and Hawke belatedly realized they had never met. “Are you one of Garrett’s friends? I’m Bethany.” She beamed, holding out a hand in greeting. Fenris eyed it, but didn’t stick out his own.

“This is Fenris.” he offered as Bethany lowered her hand, still looking at him with mildly veiled curiosity. Leandra suddenly appeared and swept Hawke up into a hug.

“Hello mother. You remember Fenris, I invited him to stay for dinner since Lady Clarisse will be unable to join us.” Hawke informed her, turning his smile on Fenris since he looked ready to slink away.

“Of course he is welcome to stay.” Leandra answered, looking slightly surprised when Hawke mentioned that Lady Clarisse would be absent. “Dinner should be ready by now, so let’s sit down shall we?” she prompted. Everyone began to shuffle towards the dining table, and Hawke saw that Carver was already seated. He looked up from his food to look at Hawke, and then turned his gaze on Fenris.

“I knew your date would go well brother, though I don’t seem to remember Lady Clarisse being an elf.” he deadpanned upon everyone’s entrance into the dining room. Hawke simply glared at him as he sat down.

The food was delicious, and he had actually managed to make Fenris smile not once but twice during the course of the meal. They were fleeting things, but Hawke’s entire face lit up with each one. Hawke had even made Fenris laugh from a joke that Isabela had told him the other day. It was only a short chuckle, and his mother turned red from embarrassment when she heard the joke, but it was worth it. His laugh was the most beautiful sound Hawke had ever heard. He was certain that he would do almost anything just to hear it again. Hawke’s mood had significantly lifted from earlier and he had begun to hope that he could get through the meal without being questioned anymore about his outing with Lady Clarisse, but was soon proven wrong when his mother asked why the noblewoman had been unable to join them. He should have known it was too much to ask for his family to stay quiet on the matter, even in front of Fenris.

“Lady Clarisse seems to be under the impression that she can treat those she deems below her with contempt. I will not stand for it. She was even rude to Fenris.” Hawke replied, his face darkening with the memory of earlier events. Bethany and his mother seemed to have a thoughtful look on their faces while Carver just seemed unaffected by the news. Hawke threw an apologetic look towards Fenris for getting him mixed up in his family’s drama, after noticing he looked uncomfortable.

“I should go. Thank you for the food, it was quite good.” Fenris stated as he stood up from the table. Hawke’s stomach fell as he watched Fenris get up to leave. Hawke knew he probably looked pathetic, but he also knew the reason while all of his dates had failed. Lady Clarisse had been the latest failure, and though he had good reason to never want to see her again, he couldn’t say the same for the others. The real reason why he kept turning them away was currently getting ready to leave, and he desperately wanted him to stay even for just a little longer. Hawke could feel his brother’s scowl on him, reinforcing the idea that he probably did look pathetic.

“You don’t have to go yet, we haven’t even had dessert.” Hawke quickly remarked, grinning in an attempt to hide the anxiety that laced his voice. He didn’t get the chance to talk to Fenris very often, as the elf was usually very closed off. If the only time he got to have a decent conversation with Fenris was with his entire family staring at him the whole time, he would take it.

“Oh yes! At least stay for dessert.” Bethany piped up from down the table.

“If you insist.” Fenris replied. He still looked unsure, but he was sitting back down and Hawke let out a sigh of relief. He sent Bethany a grateful expression and got a knowing look back that seemed to read “You’re hopeless brother.” As dessert was served, it was much quieter at the table, but not unsettlingly so. Hawke let his mind wander, imagining coming home to dinner with Fenris every night, but soon banished such thoughts as he didn’t know if Fenris even felt any such attraction to him.  
As everyone was finishing up their desserts, Fenris thanked everyone again for the meal saying he should really go. Hawke got up from the table as well this time, catching up to Fenris in the hall. Fenris turned towards him with a look of confusion plastered on his face as Hawke followed him.

“Hawke. What are you doing?” Fenris asked.

“Oh you know, it’s a lovely night for a walk. Thought I’d get out and get some fresh air.” Hawke replied breezily with a grin. Fenris frowned.

“You do not have to follow me.” Fenris protested, realizing what Hawke intended to do.

“I know, but I want to. Do you object that strongly to my company?” Hawke asked, faking a wounded expression. Fenris looked slightly annoyed, but Hawke could see a barely there smile tugging at the elf’s lips. He walked out the door with Hawke following closely behind. They walked for a while in companionable silence, before Hawke decided that he had to say something. He knew that he couldn’t stand to go on anymore dates that his mother set up, not when he was so clearly in love with someone else, but he was unsure if Fenris felt the same way. Sure Hawke had flirted with him a couple times, and Fenris had never outright rejected him, even seeming to go along with it, but Hawke was in far deeper than he let on. He knew he had to tell Fenris, because one way or another he had to know. He was nervous though, Fenris one of the only people that could make him feel tongue-tied, and by the time he had worked up the courage to say something they were in front of Fenris’s mansion.

“Fenris.” Hawke began, stopping to collect himself. Fenris turned to him expectantly, waiting for Hawke to continue. “Fenris, I.” Hawke tried again, this time reaching a hand out to carefully stroke the other’s face. He heard Fenris’s sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t move away. “Screw it.” Hawke growled, moving forwards to greedily capture Fenris’s mouth with his own, only stopping when Fenris pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I thought. No it doesn’t matter, I’ll just go.” Hawke babbled as he started to walk away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back towards Fenris, a hopeful expression creeping onto his face.

“An escaped slave and an elf. Is this really what you want?” Fenris asked, his expression unsure and vulnerable for once.

“Maker yes.” Hawke breathed out. “I don’t care about any of that. I just want you.” He answered truthfully. Fenris smiled at this, and Hawke swore he could die happy when Fenris kissed him back. Something nagged at the back of his mind though, and Hawke briefly pulled away from the kiss.

“Fenris, why did you need to see me earlier? You never answered when I asked if there was something you needed.” Hawke asked, curious as to why Fenris sought him out while he was in the market. A slight blush seemed to creep up Fenris’s cheeks, making Hawke even more interested as to reply.

“I do not really know. I didn’t need anything, but when I saw you with that woman I…” he trailed off with a scowl. Hawke suddenly grinned down at him.

“Fenris, are you telling me you were jealous?” Hawke asked in fake incredulity. “You’re saying we could have skipped that whole awkward dinner with my family and just skipped to this if I had said something then and there?” he playfully quipped.

“I enjoyed the dinner.” Fenris frowned. “I particularly enjoyed that joke you told.” he said smirking up at Hawke. Hawke laughed.

“I’ll have to thank Isabela then. She’ll be delighted to know that she had a part in this.”

“This?” Fenris asked in a teasing tone.

“This.” Hawke stated as he reached down to kiss Fenris again.


End file.
